Shinobi Chronicles
by Triple.M.101
Summary: What would've happened if he took his ninja career seriously? Would the changes been bad or good? But, what happened when he finds nature's most powerful force: Love? He found Friends. He found Battles. He had rivals. Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages, Let us follow Naruto Uzumaki as he goes on the ride of his life. From the perils of a Shinobi to love. Ja Ne. Rated 'M'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am Triple M and please read this A.N. This is my first fanficfion so please don't be too harsh if you see mistakes. Your criticism is greatly appreciated as it helps make me a better author. Updates will be posted twice or thrice per week. This fiction will contain the following; Sexual Content, Obscene Language and Mature Content. This is also NOT an AU or the CANON. Please read and review with a follow and favorite.**

 **Disclaimer; Naruto and everything in the Naruverse belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. I only own OC's. Ja Ne.**

"Ramen" Human Talking.

' _Ramen_ ' Human Thinking.

" **Ramen" Demon/Summon Talking.**

' _ **Ramen**_ **' Demon/Summon Thinking.**

" **Element; Jutsu** " Element Based Ninjutsu Being Spoken.

' _ **Element; Jutsu**_ ' Element Based Jutsu Being Thought.

" **Jutsu** " Non-Elemental Based Jutsu Being Spoken.

' _ **Jutsu**_ ' Non-Element Based Jutsu Being Thought.

 **{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}**

 _ **Shinobi Chronicles**_

 _ **Chapter; One**_

Naruto Uzumaki. He was not liked in his home village known as The Hidden Leaf Village. Ever since the day he had been born people scorned him for something he didn't have a choice in.

The would beat him, verbally abuse him, trick him and even leave him starving. He would be beaten and left for dead only to be found by the Leaf's ANBU Black Ops.

His life was not relatively easy. There were many things that other people received that he would never get or even think about getting. One of those things just happened to be a good education in the Shinobi Field.

Now, let me tell you the life of Naruto Uzumaki so far. We will start from the day of his birth and move up the ladder from that very, very, very unfaithful day.

It all started twelve years ago…

 **{•}|Flashback; Twelve Years Ago|{•}**

 _The body of a one twenty four year old Kushina Uzumaki was slammed into a rock. The man who had slammed her into the rock immediately sent Chakra Restriction Seals on her immobilizing her and stopping her from using Chakra._

" _What do you want!?" Kushina hissed at the man in pain as the seal restricting the Nine Tail's freedom was weakening. The man smirked underneath his mask as this is what he wanted._

" _I am here for the Nine Tails." He said before using his one Sharingan eye to extract the Nine Tails. This man's build was average, he had short black spiky hair and wore a black robe like garment. He had an orange spiral mask with one eye whole were a red eye with tree tomoe was ever present._

 _But, the most shocking thing was that in his left hand was a crying bundle with three whisker marks on each side of his face and a small tuft of yellow spiked hair. This ladies and gentlemen was Naruto Uzumaki._

" _Why don't you give up and stop holding back the Nine Tails, it's power is to great for you to hold back." The man said as he forced the Nine Tailed Fox out of its Jinchuriki._

" _What's your motive!?" Kushina demanded but the man paid her no mind, then, in a the flash of yellow light a man appeared. He wore standard Jonin attire of the Hidden Leaf's Shinobi Force with two bands on his forearms, he also had a white cape with red flames cascading the bottom to which it was held in front by a thin orange cord. On the back of the cape was the Kanji '_ _四代目火影'_ _meaning 'Fourth Hokage'. It was in the color red and was to be read vertically from top to bottom._

" _Give me my son." Minato spat angrily at the man who dear hold_ his _son hostage. The man simply stared back at Minato and chuckled darkly raising eyebrows on both Kushina and Minato._

" _I already have what I want, here." The man spoke as he threw Naruto into the air towards Minato who caught him and the red demonic Chakra of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox could be seen floating behind the man to reveal the Fox itself with a Sharingan eye that turned back into its normal red and black slits._

" _This was all to easy." The man said as he disappeared in a swirl with the Nine Tails. Minato was confused as to what he meant by 'all to easy' but figured it was his acquiring of the Nine Tails was what he spoke about until he heard it._

' _Tsssssss' was heard as he began to smell smoke then cursed under his breath as he saw multiple paper bombs attached to Naruto's blanket. He threw the blanket away causing an explosion in the air as he grabbed his wife and flashed away._

 **{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}**

 _Arriving at his house he placed Kushina in their bed with Naruto next to her. He quickly went into the nearest closet and took out a mask. This mask was white and had two purple horns on the forehead._

 _He placed it on his face and a tear rolled down his cheek._

" _Minato." His wife's voice was hoarse but audible. She knew what he was going to do and began to cry as well. "Please don't do it." She pleaded with him but to no avail._

 _He went and kissed his wife's forehead then his son's._

" _If worse comes to worst I will have to", he said as he went the middle of the room and spoke before he flashed away. "I'll be back." Kushina sighed and knew there was nothing Minato could do other than what he had as a last resort._

 _You couldn't kill the Nine Tailed Fox so you had to do it, son or no son, alive or dead, love or hate. It was a never ending cycle. Ladies and gentlemen, the only thing Minato Namikaze could do was…sealing the Nine Tailed Fox inside of his own son: Naruto Uzumaki._

 **{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}|**

 _Minato flashed into a clearing glaring at the man who had unleashed the Kyuubi on his village._

" _I'm impressed Hokage, do tell me, how did you know I was here?" The man asked only to be met with a glare from Minato like you had just taken away his ramen._

" _I marked you earlier the first time you had taken my wife…and son." He growled the last three words only to be met with another chuckled from the man._

 _Minato who was getting angry charged up a Rasengan and dashed at the man arm stretched back looking to plunge it into the mans abdomen. But, he went straight through him._

 _Minato spun around in shock only to receive a kick to the jaw sending him in the air giving him some time to think. He began analyzing what that just could be; then it hit him._

 _Space-Time Ninjutsu._

 _He cursed and righted himself as he landed a couple feet away from the masked man. Minato then began analyzing the man himself and his eyes widened when they landed on a guitar like weapon._

" _You. You're Madara Uchiha." Minato accused and the man accused to be the great Madara Uchiha smile under his mask and Minato threw a tri prongs Kunai._

" _Idiot." Madara mumbled only to see Minato gone in a yellow flash and reappear behind him and…_

" _ **Rasengan**_ _." The Jutsu clashed with Madara's skin ripping it to shreds and began to dig into Madara's skin. The one proclaimed to be Madara simply disappeared with his Space-Time Ninjutsu._

 _Using his amazing speed Minato flashed away and reached the top of his head carving in the Hokage Monument. He watched as the Nine Tail's eyes returned to normal then glare at him as it charged a blue and red ball to which it turned into the color purple. The Tailed Beast Bomb._

'So you've noticed me huh."

 _The ball of emerge eh came shooting at high speeds towards Minato. Minato simply settled into a stance and whipped out one of his special Kunai. As it neared his eyes narrowed until it hit, and he was gone in a yellow flash_ with _the Tailed Beasts' strongest attack._

 _Then, using his mastery in the Wind Release sent a Kunai towards the Nine Tails at great speed and when it was over the Nine Tailed Fox he flashed away and yelled._

" _ **Summoning Jutsu**_ _." And Minato landed on the Fox with a giant toad who looked at what it had done._

" _ **Minato, why have you summoned me to fight the Nine Tails? Are you insane!?"**_ _It yelled taking a giant puff on his pipe._

" _Just hold it down for a second, I'll be back in a flash." Minato said. (Sorry; I just had to do that though)._

" _ **You owe me one brat."**_

 _Minato then smiled sadly as he flashed away then reappeared with Kushina and Minato. Gamabunta had taken enough and returned to its home while Kushina clasped her hands together._

" _ **Kongo Fusa**_ _." The gold like Chakra chains shot of the ground and formed a barrier around them while also restraining the Nine Tails. They smiled sadly at Hiruzen who was calling for them to stop it but they paid him no mind._

" _This is it." Kushina mumbled und r her breath as she grunted from over exerting herself._

" _Naruto, my son, please forgive me for this, but one day, you will meet us, please forgive us." Minato said as he placed Naruto on the alter that appeared when he did the Jutsu._

" _ **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**_ _." Minato yelled and a cold chill passed through the village. The death god smiled evilly as it watched its summoner and opponent._

" _ **Why have I been called human?"**_ _The Shinigami demanded._

" _Please, help me seal the Yin have of the Nine Tails into myself and the Yang into my son, please I ask for your strength." Minato pleaded and the Shinigami noticed the mask._

" _ **I notice that mask. It is the mask that allows the user to see the people I have eaten."**_ _Shinigami spoke and Minato nodded. The Shinigami only took his hand and sent it through Minato's stomach._

" _ **Eight Sign Seal**_ _." Minato yelled as he fell to the ground unconscious jext to his son and wife who released the chains._

 _As soon as the barrier was down Hiruzen rushed to their sides and knelt down._

" _You fools." He muttered under his breath._

" _Hiruzen, take care of my son, Naruto Uzumaki, transfer Kushina's savings into an account for him when he is Genin." Minato began and paused. "You are my successor." Both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki died. However Minato muttered something to Hiruzen last minute a that made his eyes widen. His words were, 'It was Madara Uchiha'._

 _Hiruzen let tears fall from his eyes then realization hit him. The words Minato had said to him._

 _You._

 _Are._

 _My._

 _Successor._

" _DAMN YOU MINATO."_

 _ **{•}|One Week Later|{•}**_

 _Hiruzen sat at the head of the council over looking everyone who was present. Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga of the Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka of the Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame of the Aburame, Shikaki Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi of the Nara, Yamanaka and Amimichi. The last one was himself representing Sarutobi._

 _There were eight civilians represent the civilian council. Two of them being Mebuki Haruno and the other Mukiso Tuenko. (Tenten's Father). And lastly, the Hokage's three advisors; Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura, the the former being old teammates of said Hokage._

" _How is the rebuilding if the village going?" Hiruzen asked and was filled in on the preparations._

" _What of the Nine Tails?" Danzo asked getting straight to the point making Hiruzen sigh and rub his temples. He glanced at the clan heads and civilians to see them looking at him to._

" _It was sealed with Naruto Uzumaki." He said and the villagers eyes grew wide._

" _We should kill it so the Fox can't return." A civilian yelled._

" _You wish to kill an innocent baby for something he had not control in?" Said someone and suprisingly it was Danzo._

'What are you up to you old war hawk _?' Hiruzen asked himself in though._

" _I wish for the boy to join my ANBU ROOT where I will train him to be Konoha's ultimate weapon." Danzo proposed._

" _No."_

 _All eyes turned to Hiruzen who was glaring at Danzo._

" _What?" Danzo asked._

" _I said 'No', Naruto will not go to any clan or no one in the council will adopt him, this is an 'SS' rank secret so no villagers is to learn of this, Minato placed the best seal he could on Young Naruto and the Nine Tails can only be freed by his own will, let him be adopted."_

 _Danzo and the other didn't get to argue about what they wanted to do to the boy as he has ended all discussion about the topic as he stood and left._

'God help you Naruto _.'_

 **{•}|Flashback; End|{•}**

However, Hiruzen's wishes did not come to pass, the village learned of Naruto's burden and despised him. At the age of six he was kicked out of the orphanage where he was malnourished and under fed. He roamed the streets of for a week until the ANBU found him and the Hokage gave him an apartment, at the academy two years later he was not taken seriously and wasn't taught properly.

Now however, we find Naruto Uzumaki on his bed with a scroll in his hand, this scroll had Jutsu upon Jutsu only taught to Uzumaki's. It was an Uzumaki clan Jutsu scroll he had received from the Hokage after defeating Mizuki.

And it was there ladies and gentlemen that young Naruto Uzumaki made a decision. A decision that will change the Shinobi world as we know it. A decision that will change his life. For good or bad we may not know yet.

Ladies and Gentlemen that decision was as follows.

' _Time to take my Shinobi career seriously_.'

 **{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}|**

 **How was the first chappy? Please follow, favorite and review my story; Shinobi Chronicles. Now, there are something I want to inform you of: 1) This is not an AU. 2) There might be similar things like in the CANON, however, this is not the CANON as I am adding in Arcs and Oc's. Thank you for your time.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Triple M 101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, it's Triple M and I'm back with another chapter of; 'Shinobi Chronicles'. And for future reference, I am a** _ **guy**_ **. I noticed in one of the comments someone called me a 'lady', I understand as I did not specify my gender but now you know. Anyway, this is chapter two, hope you like.**

 **Disclaimer; Naruto and everything in the Naruverse belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Oc's. Ja Ne.**

 **{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}**

 _ **Shinobi Chronicles**_

 _ **Chapter; Two**_

Naruto yawned as he woke up. He stretched and sat up in his bed. He watched the alarm clock. 3:55. He woke up five minutes before his designated time because he was excited.

Wouldn't you be? Finally deciding to take his ninja career seriously he had decided to wake up early and start. He changed into his orange jumpsuit and opened the scroll with the items he bought yesterday.

Yesterday, after he had decided to take things seriously and kick it up a notch he went to the main ninja store in the Leaf and bought a wide selection of ninja equipment.

Inside the scroll was, two thousand _white six pointed_ shiruken, two thousand _white_ kunai that was relatively smaller that the standard kunai, dozens of smoke and flash bombs, dozens of meters in Chakra wire. He had also found Senbon needles interesting and bought some of those saying he wanted to learn how to use it.

And lastly, he had some weights. These weights were set at one hundred pounds per set and was to be placed as follows, one on each limb and on the chest area. So in total there was four sets and a vest like one rounding up to five sets.

He placed the weights on and activated them. His body immediately fell heavy and he was soon on the ground groaning in pain. He slipped the Uzumaki scroll into his pocket along with his money card. (Something Like a Credit Card Used To Make Purchases).

He then slowly trudged to the door and opened it to be met with a dark sky and cool breeze passing through the cool night. He took a step outside and deactivated the weights as he walked down the stairs.

Once he was at the bottom he reactivated it and began jogging _very_ slowly, almost like he was walking but a little faster. There was no one in the streets so early in the morning so he didn't have to handle people's glares when he was training.

He gradually picked up speed as that had increased greatly over the years due to him running from mobs and angry ninja. It was also surprising to him about how fast he healed.

He now knew what it was. The Fox inside of him was healing him. But why? From what the Old Man had told him the Tailed Beast were masses of Chakra with rage built up inside them. Why would it help him?

Back to training now, Naruto had mapped out the area he was running and routes. How long he was going to run and what he was going to do after running.

His route would take him to the four points of Konoha. The Uchiha compound at the East Gate, the Hyuuga Compound at the South Gate, The Hokage Momument at the North Gate and he would heart to the main gate which was the West Gate.

After that he would do some push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and other physical activities such as, jumping jacks and squats. He would do these for the next two weeks until team selections.

However, after his fifty laps this morning he would go to the library and get some books on the things he missed while sleeping in the academy. Ah, such is life.

As the day went on there was some small sightings of people and buy the time it was seven o'clock the steers were crowded as Naruto still did his laps.

The people glared, scowled, sneered and cursed. But, he really didn't care. The villagers could think what they could, it didn't bother him, sure he would like some positive acknowledgement but that's just how life was.

Naruto sighed once again as he changed his course to an eastern direction, he was going to head to the Uchiha compound then change to the Hokage Tower to have a word with the Hokage.

 **{•}|Hokage Tower|{•}**

Naruto entered Hiruzen's office with a weary expression on his face. He looked to see Hiruzen grumbling while attending to his paperwork. He chuckled making his presence known.

"Hey Old Man." Naruto said once the Hokage was looking at him. Hiruzen grinned and turned his attention to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said.

"You look way to happy, are you using me as an excuse to not do your paperwork?", Naruto asked slyly and Hiruzen chuckled as he ran a hand through his gray hair.

"Well, when you become Hokage this will become a pain." Hiruzen warned with a chuckle.

Naruto chuckled as well then took a seat on the sofa. He declined and placed his hands behind his head in a sheepish manor.

"I came here for a reason." Naruto said with a sigh. "Can you tell me about the Uzumaki clan?"

"Hmm." Hiruzen mused. "The Uzumaki clan, was famed for their skills in Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) and Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques)." Hiruzen explained. "They were also world renowned for their skills in Water Release and Wind Release, they are known to have red hair and silver eyes."

Naruto looked at him with his head tilted. Grey eyes? Red hair?

"My hair is blonde and my eyes are electric blue." Naruto mused to himself then turned to Hiruzen for an explanation.

"You're a smart boy Naruto." Hiruzen said taking a puff of his pipe. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

"Okay." Naruto answered slowly. "Can you continue?"

"Sure, they had their own country, the Hidden Whirlpool Village in the Land of Water, it's nothing but ruins now." Hiruzen said and Naruto's face fell slightly.

"Oh." He said sadly.

"There were only three Uzumaki's to ever have been in Konoha." Hiruzen said and Naruto's face rose back to stare at Hiruzen.

"My parents and I?"

"No." Hiruzen sat up straight. "Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the First, Kushina Uzumaki and yourself, truth be told your father wasn't an Uzumaki." Hiruzen finished.

"So, my mother was? And if she was doesn't that mean this Kushina person could be my mother." He said to himself making Hiruzen smile. He couldn't tell Naruto who his parents were but that didn't mean he couldn't give him some hints.

Naruto sighed as it was getting frustrating trying to figure it out. He then went over all the information he had been given and began to think over and over again.

His father wasn't an Uzumaki but his mother was. So it was either he had been born _in_ Konoha or brought _into_ Konoha when he was a baby because the Nine Tails was in him.

"Was I born in Konoha?" Naruto asked with a hand on his chin.

"No." Hiruzen answered and Naruto's face fell. Hiruzen felt bad for answering that question. Truth was, Kushina had been taken outside of the village to give birth.

"Alright Naruto, sadly, I have to get back to paperwork, but I have this for you." Hiruzen said handing Naruto a scroll. "Inside this scroll is the Katana used by Kushina Uzumaki, being the last Uzumaki you are entitled to it."

"Thanks Old Man."

"No problem, I will send an instructor to help you." Hiruzen told him. "Meet him at Training Ground One this evening at one o'clock."

Naruto nodded and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the door handle and turned it. He looked back at Hiruzen over his shoulder and Hiruzen watched him back.

"Shadow Clones." Was he said as he left. Hiruzen was clueless as to what 'Shadow Clones' meant but sighed and went back to the bane of his life: paperwork.

 **{•}|Two Hours Later; With Naruto|{•}**

Naruto was currently still doing his laps as he still had an hour and a half before meeting up with his instructor at the training grounds. As he was jogging he saw a crowd of people moving in the opposite direction of him.

He then groaned as he saw who it was. Sasuke Uchiha and his army of fan girls and or followers. He continued doing his laps as if he didn't notice them as they were passing him but Sasuke had to be a Teme.

"Dobe, what are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you Teme." Naruto answered only to have a pink haired bitch…uh…I mean a pink haired Kunoichi het him up side the head.

"Naruto-baka! Be more respectful to Sasuke-kun!" She demanded and Naruto put his head down as he couldn't do anything against the girl he loved.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He apologized then he stopped and began to think. What was love? Sakura had abused him, verbally, mentally and physically. Was that love? He doubted out. Sakura would forever have her eyes on Sasuke.

"You didn't answer my question Dobe. What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded again. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke and snorted.

"Mind ya own business Teme." He said only for…

"Naruto-Baka! What did I tell you!?" She shouted and was about to hit him but found a kunai to her neck, a kunai shorter than usual. Everyone in the street turned to that scene.

Naruto had a kunai to Sakura's neck while looking the other way. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Sakura was sweating and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Don't EVER hit me again you PINK HAIRED BITCH!" He shouted and hissed. The fan girls broke into laughter where as Sasuke only smirked. Looks like the 'Dobe' was getting better.

He slipped his Kunai back into his pouch and walked away. He stopped and watched Sasuke over his shoulder with a smirk that matched Sasuke's. The streets got quiet once again as they watched the epic stare down.

"I was training." Naruto answered walking away. Sasuke's smirk got wider and he walked off followed closely by his fan girls leaving a shocked Sakura.

 **{•}|Later|{•}**

Naruto entered the grounds to see someone in Konoha Jonin attire standing with his arms crossed in the center of training ground one. Naruto walked up to the man.

"You my instructor?" Naruto asked. The man turned his gaze towards Naruto and raise a brow.

"Naruto (cough) Uzumaki?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Great, (cough) (cough) Hokage-sama told me (cough) that you are interested (cough) in Kenjutsu and (cough) (cough)I was asked to teach (cough) you." The man said as he unsheathed his sword and Naruto looked in awe at the fine craftsmanship.

"Wow." Naruto said as he took out his sword out of the scroll and once the mans eyes rested on it his jaw fell to the ground. He knew that sword.

"Where (cough) did you get (cough) that sword?"

"The Old Man gave it to me, said it belonged to Kushina Uzumaki who is possibly my mother." Naruto explained making the instructor smirk.

"She is your (cough) mother." He said.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "How do you know that?". Naruto asked that and was happy and shocked. He found out who his mother was an was ecstatic. But was sad he didn't know anything about her.

"She was (cough) my Jounin (cough) sensei, when (cough) (cough) I was eleven (cough) she got pregnant." The Jounin explained.

"Do you know my dad?" Naruto asked looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes. But, Hokage-sama (cough) told me (cough) (cough) (cough) not to tell (cough) you." He answered sheepishly.

"Alright fine." Naruto said sadly then he continued. "Let's get started, what do we do first sensei?"

"Introductions (cough) name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and (cough) dreams."

"Me first?" Naruto asked and he nodded. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, training and ramen, my dislikes are arrogant people, the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, fan girls and people who judge others for something other than themselves, my hobbies are training, eating ramen and playing pranks, my dreams are to become Hokage and to reassure h my new found mother."

His sensei smiled and also introduced himself.

"My name is (cough) Hayate Gekko, I (cough) like my (cough) girlfriend Yugao, swords and training (cough), my dislikes are people (cough) who are arrogant and don't believe (cough) in hard work (cough) and people who (cough) try to hit on Yugao-chan, (cough) my hobbies are cleaning (cough) swords and going on (cough) dates with Yugao, my (cough) dream is to be a work (cough) renowned (cough) swordsman."

"Okay, well, what now?" Naruto asked.

"Firstly, I'm going (cough) to inform you about (cough) the types of swords and a (cough) basic lesson on (cough) them then we (cough) practice some kata's and (cough) learn a style (cough) that's suits you." Hayate explained.

"Fine be me."

"Great, let's (cough) start."

And so they started the lesson on swords with only two things on Naruto's mind. One, he was wondering how much he could research on his mother and two) WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH HAYATE'S COUGHING!?

 **{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}|{•}**

 **How was the second chappy? Hope you liked it as Naruto's starting his training with Hayate. Ja Ne.**


End file.
